fruitsbasketfandomcom-20200224-history
Sora Sohma
is one of the recurring characters of the Fruits Basket Another series. She is the daughter of Isuzu and Hatsuharu Sohma, and the older twin sister of Riku Sohma. Sora attends Kaibara Municipal High School with Riku, Sawa Mitoma, and her other relatives as a first-year student. Appearance Overall, Sora takes after her mother. She has long, waist-length straight black which she keeps it in pigtails as opposed to letting it down. She also has straight, evenly-cut bangs that cover her forehead. She has big, brown eyes, which she inherited from her father. Sora dresses in the standard school uniform with an additional black sweater on top. Along with the uniform, she wears a short black skirt with dark leggings and heeled boots. Personality Whereas her appearance takes more after Rin, her personality takes after Haru more in some aspects: such as saying oddball things (”take a deep breath of the fresh air - it’s delicious”), lightly teasing others (asking Sawa Mitoma if she called Riku aside for a love confession) and for suddenly sticking her arms straight out when she sees someone she likes. Sora has an extremely energetic, cheerful, happy and overall friendly personality in contrast to her serious brother. She is also very social and has no problem striking up a conversation with strangers and befriend people. She becomes familiar with people rather quickly, as she began referring Sawa to "Sawacchi" during their first meetings. Similarly, Sora has a fondness of creating "cute" nicknames for people, such as "Haa-kun" for Hajime and "Muu-kun" for Mutsuki. Additionally, she refers to herself in the third person, which gives the impression that she is cute and childish.Fruits Basket Another: Vol 1, Chapter 3 Sora is a very air-headed girl who sometimes has little awareness of her surroundings. She is bad at studying and claims it is her dream to complete high-school without failing her classes. Despite that, she always gives her best, is determined, and works her hardest to succeed.Fruits Basket Another: Vol 2, Chapter 8Fruits Basket Another: Vol 2, Chapter 8.5 Sora is an affectionate person, as she is not afraid to openly hug her friends, relatives, and people she likes. Despite appearing as quite childish, Sora is very empathetic, supportive, and gives good advice. She is also rather headstrong, blunt, and very open with her feelings, so she says and does whatever she wants without any censor. Despite her overall positive and kind personality, Sora is noted to be extremely scary when angered. Story Overview History Sora is the first child born to Hatsuharu and Isuzu Sohma. Since her parents are friends with the other Sohmas, Sora came to ultimately know their children as well and grew up alongside them.Fruits Basket Another: Vol 1, Bonus Manga Plot Sora is first seen casually walking around on school grounds sipping from a box of juice when she sees her brother carrying Sawa Mitoma. She gives a friendly introduction to Mitoma and is the fourth Sohma to be introduced. When Hajime appears she clings on to him and exclaims that Riku made Mitoma cry. The three are surprised when Mitoma thanks Riku for explaining himself to her (for noticing that one their female classmates wanted to have lunch with her). To avoid confusion, Sora and Riku let Mitoma refer to them by their first names instead of the customary last name. She is later seen inviting herself to Michi Manabe's get-together. Relationships Sawa Mitoma Sora's relationship with Mitoma is a friendly one. She initially asks jokingly if Mitoma was going to confess (her love) to Riku to which the latter vehemently denied. When she sees Mitoma crying she comforts her and encourages her to speak up. By the end of their conversation, she asks Mitoma to refer to her by her first name. Riku Sohma Riku is Sora's younger twin brother. Despite his serious demeanor they seem to share a typical sibling relationship. Sora openly teases him calling him "neurotic" and "blockhead" while also commenting on his serious and blunt nature. Hajime Sohma It can be assumed that all four of the Sohma family members grew up together. When Hajime finds Sora, Mitoma, and Riku Sora instantly clings to Hajime and tells him that Riku had made Hajime cry. Though he is exasperated by the greeting, he does not reject it. Trivia *Her name, Sora (昊), is the Japanese word for "sky". Similarly, her brother's name is the Japanese word for "land". *Sora and her twin brother are shown to wear matching leopard-print school backpacks. *Sora has given a nickname to many characters in Fruits Basket Another, including: **"Rikkun" for Riku, "Haa-kun" for Hajime, "Muu-kun" for Mutsuki, "Sawacchi" for Sawa, "Mii" for Mina Sohma, "Kii-kun" for Kinu Sohma, "Chizuu" for Chizuru Sohma and "Pika" for Hibika Sohma. fr:Sora Soma Category:Characters Category:Fruits Basket Another Characters Category:Sohma Family Category:Female